1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in sensor systems for humans utilized to aid in medical diagnoses or provide assessment of physical conditions, and more particularly, pertains to assessing human instability and balance.
2. Description of Related Art
Fall related injuries are a growing challenge to healthcare systems. The cost of caring for individuals injured by falls for just those in the age group 65 and older is in the multiple billions of dollars annually.
Currently, healthcare systems do not have the capability to continuously monitor an individual's instability and fall risk outside of a hospital setting. Regular doctor visits which can provide personal assessment by the doctor as to an individual's mode of instability are helpful. However, the number of such visits required to be effective, amounts to excessive cost.
Currently, there are several methods used by physicians and geriatric experts for assessing instability and measuring imbalance of an individual. The first method involves the use of clinical tests that rely mainly on the trained eyes of a physician for evaluation and diagnosis. The second method is the use of expensive motion capture equipment in motion laboratories, along with pressure based devices. A third method involves the use of wearable mobile sensor platforms for balance and gait analysis, and for analysis of foot ulcers and fitness.
All these systems lack quantitative and reproducible measures, such as those acquired through an electronic device, or are limited to a controlled environment, such as a laboratory, and only support short duration examinations. Even the more recent mobile alternatives lack data and modeling techniques to properly assess instability and its progression.
The method of the present invention, however, which is based on the premises that gait variability can be an effective measure of fall risk overcomes these shortcomings of the prior systems.